1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shading apparatus, and more particularly to a sun shading apparatus comprising a shading frame which can be detachably attached onto a supporting frame so as to facilitate easy and convenient assembling and disassembling of the shading frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional shading device, such as an outdoor canopy or a gazebo, usually comprises a supporting frame, a shading frame upwardly extended from the supporting frame, and a shading fabric mounted on the shading frame for shading sunlight in an area underneath the shading fabric. Conventionally, the shading frame is mounted on the supporting frame in such a manner that the shading frame cannot be conveniently detached from the supporting frame. Moreover, each conventional shading device, such as a particular outdoor canopy, is specifically designed such that the shading frame can only be used for a predetermined supporting frame which comes with the entire package. As such, when either the supporting frame or the shading frame is broken or partially damaged, the owner has no choice but to purchase a new set of the shading device, because separate parts are usually not available or not compatible with existing supporting frame or the shading frame.
Moreover, conventional shading device usually does not allow the owner to add on additional structures. For example, when a user wishes to add a swing onto the shading device, the owner has to purchase a new set of swing and assemble it according to corresponding instructions. In other words, the swing has nothing to do with the shading device.
Because of this problem and because of the popularity of domestic swings, many swings do not come with a compatible shading device. As a result, the people, such as children, playing on the swing are directly exposed to sunlight and this may inhibit their willingness to continue playing because the weather may be too hot.